The use of electronic information transfer devices in our society is widespread. Point of sale terminals in stores and other establishments are used to pay for goods and services. A variety of platforms and information transfer device holders are known in the art.
CA 2,189,816 discloses a sales terminal keyboard platform for use in a store or retail establishment. The platform comprises a rotary bearing incorporated into the mast. The bearing within the mast permits the mast to rotate. In such a case, it can be difficult for the owner of a store or retail establishment to change the frictional resistance during rotation of the mast. Also, if there is a problem with rotation, it may be necessary to access the mast in order to replace one or more worn or defective parts in the bearing. It is also suggested that the sales terminal keyboard platform may comprise a fixed privacy screen or the screen may be mounted on a radius arm pivotably mounted below the platform. The latter case results in a more complicated apparatus that may obstruct purchasers or service users.
There is a need in the art to for novel support stands for information transfer devices.